<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Daily Prophet by Magic_of_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337749">The Daily Prophet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_of_Writing/pseuds/Magic_of_Writing'>Magic_of_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_of_Writing/pseuds/Magic_of_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron enjoy their life at the end of the war, even if some people seem to disagree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Daily Prophet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I hope you enjoy this. I've never posted a work before so comments are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early in the morning—well, 8 o’clock, but still—when the owl came with the Daily Prophet, like usual. Hermione took the paper from the owl, giving it a few knuts before it flew off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron was at the stove cooking breakfast for the two of them. “What’s the headline today? Anything important?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione flicked through the paper quickly, before reading the headline out loud. “ ‘Post-War Harry Potter: Scandalous Enough for an Affair With War Hero Hermione Granger?’ Of course, it was written by our favorite author, Rita Skeeter herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In spite of the ‘news,’ Ron smiled. “Wow Hermione, that would be the eighth affair with Harry this year!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but don’t forget your four affairs with Harry. Ha! You’ll never beat me at that rate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron came up and hugged Hermione from behind. “Rita Skeeter always preferred to talk about you, and who can blame her, with you being amazing as you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione quickly pecked Ron’s lips before leaving to chop up fruit. “Now, let’s finish breakfast, before Skeeter starts writing about us getting a divorce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron hurried back to the stove, feeling lots of love for his wife, even if Rita Skeeter seems to believe otherwise.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>